Die Moldau
Die Moldau (ダイ・モルダウ Dai morudau')' Is the Stand of Ceccolo Zeppeli, Featured In Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Die Moldau Act 1 Die Moldau Act 1 Takes the appearance of a muscular humanoid Jellyfish, with yellow spots all over. It has no genitalia, so it appears to be gender-less. It has a large, flat head with purple stripes lining it in equal divisions, and a long purple rim that lines under it's head. IT has large blue eyes with yellow pupils, in heavily defined eye sockets. It has long, muscular arms with long fingers, and the same for it's toes. It has long tendrils that cover what appears to be an extremely long neck. It is about half the size of Ceccolo. Die Moldau Act 2 Die Moldau Act 2 takes the form of a more monstrous jellyfish like creature. It has tendrils which cover over a large gaping mouth, which replaces the head. Instead of knuckles, it has horse like hooves, that are like knuckles. It has sharp spikes ejecting from where it's elbows are, and is very muscular. the rest of it's body is more human in appearance, and is now about 2 thirds the height of Ceccolo when standing up. Die Moldau Act 3 Die Moldau Act 3 takes the form of a large, tree sized Pink and Purple Jellyfish, with other jelly fish surrounding the perimeter of it. These separate jellyfish are very different in appearance, with some having more pointy, and sharp appearances, with others having more round, and soft appearances. It has long, giant, and thick tendrils, which have been known to even break walls when at full speed. Personality Die Moldau Act 1 Die Moldau Act 1 acts like a child, curious to everything surrounding it. when it's summoned, and not in combat, it will sometimes pick up objects, and will investigate them, like a baby. It is very innocent, but is also very protective of it's user. Die Moldau Act 2 Die Moldau Act 2 acts more like a beast, and when not in combat, will sometimes sharpen it's knuckles, in order to prepare for battle. It is extremely protective of it's user, and has even been known to roar at enemies, as a sign of power. Die Moldau Act 3 Die Moldau Act 3 acts more wise than the others, acting old. Each of the jellyfish that can separate from the main jellyfish don't have their own personalities, rather, they are mere extensions of Die Moldau Act 3. Abilities Die Moldau Act 1: Air Drain Die Moldau Act 1's ability is to drain oxygen from any object, or organism it desires. This is a very powerful ability, as it can kill people if used correctly. This air that is drained can then be turned back into air, or into Carbon Monoxide, as shown in the second ability. This air that is drained can also be drained in specific trails, for example, leading into someone's lungs, or taking the oxygen from someone's ears, in order to make them deaf. Die Moldau Act 2: Air Conversion Die Moldau Act 2's ability is to convert oxygen that is drained from any object, or organism into carbon monoxide, effectively over killing the enemy. This carbon monoxide can also be controlled in specific trails, like it's first ability. Unlike it's first ability however, this Carbon Monoxide created from the air which he stole, can also be used, similarly to air is in it's third ability, able to make sharp, Carbon Monoxide winds, which can kill quite effectively. Die Moldau Act 3: Complete Air Manipulation Die Moldau Act 3's ability is to completely manipulate air and it's properties. This goes to the extent of even solidifying air, or "Liquefying" air, to make it into a slimy substance. This complete air manipulation can go beyond the laws of physics, and is truly bizarre in nature. Trivia * The Stand Die Moldau, is based off of a song by the same name by Bedrich Smetana.